Linear modal synthesis methods have been used to generate sounds for rigid bodies. One of the key challenges in widely adopting such techniques is the lack of automatic determination of satisfactory material parameters that recreate realistic audio quality of sounding′ materials. Accordingly, there exists a long felt need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for synthesizing sounds using estimated material parameters.